


Eve

by countermeasures



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countermeasures/pseuds/countermeasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is what happens when Molly tweets the following:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>fic where someone takes eve, bond goes after them, frees her and they burn the fucking place down #thingsthatneedtohappen</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HooperMolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooperMolly/gifts).



“They took her. They’ve got Eve.” Tanner hit his desk out of frustration. “We shouldn’t have let her go in, not without back-up.”

“She knew this could happen,” M said, “and you know very well we couldn’t have stopped her  from taking this mission.”

“I _know_ that. It doesn’t mean I have to like it.” The cool reply from M calmed Tanner down a little. “This was supposed to be an easy job.”

“No such thing as an easy job, Tanner, if you think it’s simple, then you obviously overlooked something.”

“Yes, sir.” Tanner stared at his screen but all was quiet. “We need to get her back.”

“I’m going.”

“007!” Tanner hadn’t heard him come in and jumped when he heard him. “For god's sake, make a noise or something when you walk into a room, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“It’s a good thing that it’s Eve and not you out there, Tanner.” Bond quipped. “When does my plane leave?”

“No, 007.” M started, “It’s against protocol. You can’t.”

“The hell with protocol, I’m getting her back.” Bond turned and walked towards Q in the lab to make the arrangements.

“I can’t give you any back-up, 007.” M called after him.

“Don’t need them."

*

“Talk to me, Q.” Bond knew he was close to the building where Eve was being kept, but he hoped to get more information. “Can you see where Devereaux is keeping her?”

“Take a right, second building on your left, third floor.” Q whispered.

“Stop whispering, Q.” Bond snapped. “You’ve been at it all day and it’s very distracting.”

“You think... Bond, I could lose my job over this! This isn’t the time for games!” Q said angrily. “It’s one thing when M is in on it, but he told you no.”

“Oh, come on, he wants her back just as much as we do.” Bond said. “All we need to do is get her.”

“Easy for you to say, you prat. You’re a thousand miles away from him. Just hurry up, will you?”

Bond had turned the corner and spotted the building. “I have to go round back to find an entrance, anything there that can surprise me?”

“Not that I can see. There’s a fire escape, but I’m not confident it’s on the right building.” Q watched the GPS signals on the screen and saw that Bond was getting close to Eve. “Third window from the corner will get you in the room they’re keeping her.”

Bond kept to the shadows and found the back alley and the fire escape Q mentioned. "Escape leads to the second window."

"So? Use one of those spider-man moves of yours." Q replied.

Bond sighed and went up the stairs. The windows were fairly close together, and he was able to climb to the next window without any trouble. He grabbed the windowsill and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his hand. He cursed when he saw he put his hand in the broken glass before he let go. He braced himself for the fall but after a couple of seconds he realised he wasn’t falling.

“Bond! Don’t just hang there,” Eve said. “Hurry up, before they catch you!”

“Eve?” Bond looked up and was surprised to see that she was preventing him from falling to the ground. “They captured you! What happened? Why aren’t you cuffed?”

She showed him the handcuff dangling from her wrist. “I may not be a 00, but I know my way around handcuffs.” She helped him into the room and explained what had happened. “They took advantage of a blind spot and chloroformed me before I could do anything about it, and took me to the warehouse. When I came round I was alone in this room, and handcuffed.”

“They can’t be _that_ stupid to leave you unguarded,” Bond scoffed, while pulling pieces of glass from his palm, “They did manage to capture you.”

“Is that a compliment, Mr. Bond?” Eve smiled. “They can’t all be criminal masterminds, you know.”

“What are you still doing here, Penny, seems like you had-” Eve put a finger on his mouth to get him to stop talking.

“Listen and you’ll understand,” She pointed at the air vents. “You can hear everything they discuss. And don’t call me Penny.”

“Won’t happen again.” Bond took a step closer to hear the murmur. "It's only some mumbling, let's go."

"You are the most impatient man I know, give it a moment and concentrate."

They both stood in the room and suddenly they heard a voice rise from the murmur. "We have to get this out of here tonight. Every day we wait is another day we give them time to find that agent and bust the operation. The diamonds have to be moved!"

"Good god, you were right!" Bond turned to Eve.

“You don’t have to act so surprised, James.”

He dismissed her remark with a wave of his hand. "We have to do something about this. Q? Are you still there?"

"I'm here, Bond," Q responded, "did you get her?"

"She needed no rescue, but we have a new mission." Bond explained quickly what had happened.

"Please say this won't be a revenge mission for capturing you, Eve?" Q asked.

"Do you want me to lie?" Eve had been beating herself up for letting it happen in the first place.

"If they hadn't taken you, you would still have been in that crappy appartment listening to static, it's a blessing in disguise." Q tried to make her feel better about the situation.

"We have to go, Eve," Bond walked quickly to the window. "Somebody's coming."

"I can't just disappear, they'll change their plan if I'm suddenly gone! Hide on the fire escape." She pushed Bond out of the window, and heard him curse his painful hand before he disappeared from her view.

"Q, we need some back-up to capture everybody here." Bond whispered. "Can you get some?"

"You're in luck, 007."

"M, sir, I was just-" Q started.

"It's okay, Q," M replied, "I knew he'd get you to help."

"Can we get help, or not?" Bond asked impatiently.

"Is Eve okay?"

"She's peachy, sir. About that team?" Bond pressed on.

"Get him what he needs, Q. Sounds like he has a plan." M said. "Next time just tell me, and not walk out on me when we're talking, okay?"

"I told you I was going to get her, I didn't feel it was necessary to drag out the conversation, sir."

"He already left, Bond." Q informed him. "What do you need exactly?"

"James," Eve interrupted, "you can come in. He won't be back."

"He was gone fast, what did you do?" Bond looked into the room before he climbed back in.

"Men are easy, James," Eve explained, "Empty promises are foolproof, since they  always follow their dicks."

"What else should we do, walk backwards?"

Eve ignored him and they decided on the plan. Smoking them out seemed the easiest way, since there was only one exit aside from the fire escape. They could surround the building with men so the gang had nowhere to go and the diamonds would come out without a scratch.

"We're missing something." Bond said. "It's too simple, we have to be overlooking an important aspect."

"You just said we don't have any delayed ignition option so we have to start an instant huge explosion that creates an inextinguishable fire from the inside and have to get out unnoticed without being blown up," Eve looked at him, "how is that simple?"

"I guess you're right." Bond agreed. "Q? Is everything ready?"

"The men are there, they brought the dynamite you wanted." Q had listened in during the discussion of the plan. "Are you sure risking being blown up is the only way? Is it a two man job?"

"Don't worry, Q," Eve assured him, "we've got this covered."

"Please don't you start too, I get that attitude from your partner too much already." Q sighed.

"It's why you love me, Q." Bond teased.

"I may love you, but that doesn't mean I have to like you right now."

"Will you two stop it," Eve intervened, "we have a building to blow up."

Bond climbed out the window and to the fire escape, and talked the plan through with the agent who was waiting on them. He handed the explosives over to Bond and walked to his team to give the orders.

Bond walked up the fire escape again to give Eve the dynamite sticks. "Ready?"

"I've been waiting on this since they grabbed me." She took the sticks and started to try to get the attention of the men in the house.

Bond scrambled to the other window sill when he heard somebody come upstairs, quickly went down the stairs and ran to the front of the building to wait for the first explosion.

After what felt like an hour he finally heard yelling and the first men came running out of the front door. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He ran inside, threw his dynamite in the rooms and ran out, along with the men, and almost bumped into Eve.

"What took you so long?" He asked her.

"One of them was blocking my exit so I had to knock him out," she explained. "Is everybody out?"

"I don't think so."

"Did you see Devereaux?" she asked one of the agents.

"I think he's still inside." Before she could get more information there was a series of big explosions, and the building imploded right in front of their eyes.

"He won't be a problem anymore." Bond said dryly, but his face showed regret.

"This wasn't part of the plan, James," Eve replied, "nobody was supposed to die."

"Those things are inevitable at times."

They stood side by side silently for a while, looking at the burning building, commiserating the lives of those who didn't make it out.

"Lets get a drink." Bond put his arm around Eve's shoulder and they walked away, towards the closest bar. "Q? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Bond, I'm here. Success?"

"It's done. Don't wait up."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, I get nothing


End file.
